Un jour
by Geek Charmante
Summary: Seddie OS qui se déroule juste après iLove you. Il est presque minuit. Que pensent Sam et Freddie de leur relation ? Et de leur rupture ? Ma 1ere fanfic, très courte et assez maladroite.


**Coucou tout le monde ! Je sais que les fans Français d'iCarly sont très rares mais bon je tente quand même avec ma première histoire ici. Pour une fois que j'en termine une. Review s'il vous plait ça me ferait très plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez, Français ou personnes comprenant cette langue. **

**Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture!**

**Disclaimer : Tout ce qui concerne iCarly, Samantha Puckett & Fredward Benson appartient à Nickelodeon et à Dan Schneider.**

* * *

><p>Ça s'est passé si vite…<p>

Elle l'embrassant au lock-in de Ridgeway, lui qui lui rend la pareille une semaine plus tard alors qu'elle était bloquée dans cet hôpital psychiatrique. Puis, l'officialisation de leur « relation », ça n'avait pas été facile au début, ils se prenaient tout le temps la tête, pour des broutilles, pire encore que quand ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Mais à la fin de la journée, en général tout s'arrangeait et franchement leurs disputes, elle s'en fichait bien, puisque justement, ils se réconciliaient et surtout, elle l'aimait.

Elle l'_aime_. Vraiment. Elle refusait de se l'avouer au début mais cette nuit là, dans la cour de l'école, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'interrompre… et pas en le frappant comme à son habitude, mais avec un baiser. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle s'était rendu compte à quel point son coup de cœur pour lui s'était développé au point de pouvoir dire avec certitude qu'elle était amoureuse de Freddie Benson.

Samantha Puckett est amoureuse de Freddie Benson. Oui, il faut laisser cette phrase au présent car même maintenant, quelques mois après cet évènement, elle était encore accro. La situation avait même empiré. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? Elle ne cessait de se le demander. Pour le meilleur ? Il lui avait dit « Je t'aime » quelques minutes plus tôt et elle lui avait répondu que c'était réciproque. Pour le pire ? Ils venaient de rompre.

Ils n'y avaient vraiment qu'eux deux pour faire les choses à l'envers ou du moins dans un ordre différent de la logique. Pourquoi rompre s'ils s'aimaient ? Le côté 'sage' de Sam savait pourquoi : l'amour ne suffit pas parfois, et dans leur cas, il semblerait qu'ils doivent encore grandir et mûrir afin que leur relation en tant que couple puisse se développer dans le bon sens. Le côté 'têtu' de Sam, au contraire, se disait que non, l'amour suffit alors s'il le voulait vraiment ils auraient pu continuer et ça se serait arrangé au fil du temps. Pff, en fait, c'est bien de la faute de Fredalupe. Il faut toujours qu'il suive sa logique d'intello… Et puis, elle se rappelait leur conversation « C'était mutuel, hein ? » elle avait répondu oui, enfin c'était Sam la 'sage' qui avait parlé. Alors en fait, il n'était pas le seul fautif. Mais ensuite, Sam 'têtue' avait repris le dessus à vouloir reculer l'heure de la rupture. La Sam 'sage' n'y ait rien eu à redire pour le coup, de même que Freddie qui avait été ravi de ce petit changement de programme lui aussi.

Donc voilà où ils en étaient. Ils étaient de nouveau là où tout avait commencé (du moins pour elle), dans l'escalier de la sortie de secours de Bushwell Plaza à s'embrasser une dernière fois (enfin plusieurs dernières fois). A califourchon sur Freddie, elle n'en revenait toujours pas, il avait vraiment amélioré son jeu de langues depuis leur premier baiser au même endroit, quelques années plus tôt. Il l'avait vraiment fait devenir accro et elle se demandait encore comment elle allait faire pour pouvoir tenir le coup dans quelques minutes, quand tout redeviendrait comme avant. Elle savait que ça allait lui coûter à lui aussi, il avait pris l'habitude d'avoir une petite amie (même s'il s'agissait de Sam Puckett, la terreur de Ridgeway).

De son coté, il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : rentabiliser le peu de temps qu'il leur restait. A chaque fois qu'il pensait au lendemain, son cœur se serrait à l'idée qu'ils ne seraient plus ensemble. Certes, ils avaient tout mis au clair : ils resteraient meilleurs amis comme avant qu'ils ne se mettent à sortir ensemble mais ce serait difficile de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé parce que beaucoup de choses s'étaient passés. Ils avaient appris à mieux se connaitre l'un l'autre, ils faisaient beaucoup plus d'activités ensemble sans parler des séances de pelotage : les meilleurs de sa vie. Sam était juste la meilleure petite amie qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Elle dépassait sans conteste Carly qui était beaucoup plus réservée. Sam n'avait peur de rien mais il soupçonnait que ce n'était pas juste une histoire d'hormones d'adolescents. Bien qu'elle les dissimule très bien, il percevait parfois des sentiments à travers ses gestes quand ils étaient tous les deux même si elle ne l'admettait jamais. Il avait commencé à apprivoiser la 'vraie' Puckett, celle qui se cachait derrière la passion de la viande et de l'abus des plus faibles. Et la vérité c'est qu'il adorait la vraie Sam et sa plus grande crainte était de la perdre du fait qu'ils aient rompu. Il essaya tant bien que mal d'enfouir ses craintes au fond de son être afin de profiter du moment présent, des derniers instants avec Sa princesse.

Sam sentait qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées et pour le faire revenir à la réalité, elle lui mordit la lèvre.

**« Ouch. T'as oublié de faire ta réserve de viande ce soir ou quoi ? »**

Elle rit. C'est bien l'une des rares fois qu'elle réagit bien à l'une de ses répliques cinglantes (et sûrement la dernière maintenant qu'il y pensait).

**« J'aime pas te savoir distrait par autre chose alors qu'on est en train de s'embrasser… »** lui avoue-t-elle en faisant la moue.

Voilà, c'était elle la vraie Puckett. Sam, sincère, avec ses insécurités et ses sentiments.

Il lui répond en la regardant droit dans les yeux :** « Je pense à toi...A nous... Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne i - » **

Les battements du coeur de Sam s'accélèrent quand elle réalise ce qu'il s'apprête à dire et elle lui coupe la parole :

**« Shhh… Tais-toi c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça. Mieux vaut qu'on ne complique pas les choses. »**

Il baisse la tête, résigné et se dit qu'elle a raison.

C'est à ce moment que l'alarme de son PearPhone sonne, leur signifiant qu'il est minuit.

Ils ne peuvent détacher leur regard l'un de l'autre. Sam a un sourire triste mais Freddie n'ose même pas faire semblant. Il se penche vers elle pour un dernier baiser. Un doux baiser qui renferme une promesse : **« _Un jour_ »**.


End file.
